


The Colour Scheme On These Robes Are Atrocious!

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: A little drabble I made for a friend, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Brighton does not like the Nightwing's Raiments.





	The Colour Scheme On These Robes Are Atrocious!

They hadn’t even walked out of the Rite’s sacred grounds when Brighton started complaining.

“I refuse to wear these rainments again,” he whined, pulling at the cloth that stuck to his slender frame. Beside him, Erisa was tensing, fists curled and teeth clenched. She’d been banished countless times in the match, and Brighton’s incessant complaining was doing nothing for her mood. Behind them was Oralech, who knew better than to raise his voice and contribute to this argument. He had done so, once, and it had not turned out well for him at all. “They’re gaudy.”

“Brighton, I swear to the Eight Scribes, if you do not shut up, I will leave you in the Downside.” Erisa’s tone was full of irritation, a sure sign that whatever Brighton had to say, it was not to be received well.

Still, he spoke. “The colours are awful, and it’s itchy.” 

He scratched his back to make a point, and Erisa threw her hands up, making Oralech take a step back in order to not get smacked in the face. “Brighton you shit.” She turned to him, face red with anger, while Brighton stared back with, confused. “Nobody likes the robes! Nobody likes the Rites! We all want to get out of here, and we want to do it without you whinging about the stupid outfits we have to wear. If I hear you complain about these again, by the grace of the Scribes, I will make sure you never leave this place.”

A silence descended, and Oralech sighed in relief as they marched towards the Blackwagon. Once they were inside, he could just go to sleep, and ignore anything else that happened. By morning they’d forget everything and it could all just go back to normal.

“I’m just saying I don’t like the robes.”

Erisa screamed, and Oralech watched as she ran, faster than she’d run in the Rites, chasing Brighton all the way back to the Blackwagon, and around it. He was crying and begging forgiveness as she chased him around, hurling insults at him.

Oralech just hoped she wouldn’t hold it against him.


End file.
